Haunted Shadows
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Neverland: the land where time stands still, magic is a little different, vendettas end, new love blossoms, and boys cry deep into the night. Now Emma must trust the most unlikely pirate if she wants to save her son before the Shadow gets him. Picks up where Season 2 left off. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It is never too late to be what you might have been._

* * *

For many centuries now, Killian Jones had had only one goal, one drive, one purpose in life. For so long now, his sole purpose was to avenge his lost beloved. His only goal was to kill the monster who had taken her from him so viciously: Rumplestiltskin. Now that monster stood aboard his ship. Now that monster was working along aside him.

Killian Jones was not sure when his mission in life had changed. He could not recall the exact moment when he decided that some things were more important than his revenge. If he were being honest with himself, he might admit that it became a little while ago, when he had climbed a beanstalk with a pretty blonde in tight pants who would do anything to get back to her son. But he was a pirate through and through, and he was determined to keep up the façade. Still, he knew, only in his mind of course, that his heart had not been in it since he met Emma Swan.

Oh it wasn't that he cared for her. Because he didn't. He watched her now, as they sailed closer to land in this wretched place. He watched her on the deck of his ship, talking quietly to her mummy and daddy. She was beautiful, he'd give her that. And he wanted to shag her bloody brains out, alright. But it wasn't anything more than that. His heart still ached for his lost love. His dreams and thoughts still consisted of Milah – well most of them anyway. But he couldn't deny the stirring this _princess_ had caused within him. It was her strength, he realized. It was her love for her son. She was just as driven as he was. She was just as determined. But her goal, it would get her back someone who might still be of the living. His, well, he had long ago come to terms with the fact that even when he killed his crocodile, he would never see Milah again. Maybe that was what it was, he thought. Maybe it was because he could actually help her get what she wanted, what she needed, even if he never could. She had said they understood each other, she and him. They were the same. And he knew she was right.

Once upon a time, Killian Jones had been a good man, long ago, before Milah and the crocodile, before the pirate came out and before he stole many a fishermen's wives. Even then, even when he had built himself the reputation of being a wife-thief, even when his self-preservation had prevailed over any other emotion, he was still a good man. He still knew what was wrong and what was right. Sure, maybe he didn't always follow his conscience, but not everyone had a little cricket talking in their ear all bloody day. No, Killian Jones had made many mistakes, but he had lived to the best of his ability, as any man should. But then, he reached a point in his life where he had seen too much of the evils in the world. He reached a point where the hardness of life had sunk into his eyes. He had seen it in Emma, the look of demons and hopelessness. He recognized it immediately. And he knew he would have to do what he could to make sure she defeated it. Because he couldn't. Because he was beyond help. Because he was beyond redemption. But she wasn't, not yet.

Maybe they _were _the same, she and him. But he would make damn well sure that he changed that, and it seemed the only way to do that now was to help her get back her son. Bloody hell, he _really _hated being a hero in a villian's body. But he knew what he had to do. He had to help the little Charming family save Henry. Because he knew what lay in store for him in Neverland. He knew who had probably taken him. And he knew it might already be too late. But he would try. Because once upon a time, long ago, he had let Bae down. Once upon a time, when the choice was laid out in front of him, he had chosen himself. This time, he knew he could be different. This time, he _would _be different.

* * *

**NEW STORY! I knowww the episode just aired, but I was inspired (ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE WON'T BE A NEW EPISODE FOR A WHILE) haha I know this is short, but the chapters later on will be a lot longer. And don't worry, smut to ensue ;)**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE? I for one thought it was a lot less disappointing than a lot of the season. All the CS feels :) **

**Anyways, super excited for this! Let me know what you think, or if I should even continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Fool me once..._

_Emma_

* * *

For 28 years, Emma Swan had been totally and completely alone. Sure, she had had many families in the foster system, but they had never really felt like hers. She was an outsider, an unwelcome addition to people who didn't really wants kids, just the check that came with them. Turning 18 had been the best thing that happened to her. She was on her own, not like she had been in those homes or the orphanage where she had to fend for herself. But now she was making the choices in her life. She was calling the shots. She was in charge of herself. And she loved it.

It had been her third foster home in which she had learned how best to pick pocket someone, where she had learned how to break into a car and ignite it without a key, where she had learned how to steal and take what she needed. Her second foster dad was quite good at it. Until he got caught and she was sent back to the orphanage. But the lessons he taught her stayed with her well into the rest of her life. That was how she met Neal of course.

And she had loved him with all her heart. Emma had always believed that when he betrayed her, she was over him. She had moved on, and she would never look back. And when she had seen him again, when she had learned who he really was, she thought she was over him. She believed it wasn't just because of her feelings that she wanted Tamara to be guilty, but only because she wanted to protect everyone else. She had never been so wrong. When he had been shot, when he was being pulled into the portal, all Emma could think of was the second chance they would never get now, because despite herself, despite thinking she was over it, despite _wanting_ to be over it, she wasn't. She loved him still. How could she not? He was the first person to care for her, the first person who made her feel loved, like she was part of something, part of a family. Of course, he had gotten her pregnant but she had thought the best chance that kid had was going into the system. She tried not to think of the horrible chances she had had. He would be luckier than her. He would find a family and be loved and have his best chance.

Emma wasn't sure if she regretted it anymore, sending him away. Sure, he had had a good life, as good a life as you can have living with an evil queen of course. But he had been loved. Even with her feelings about Regina, she had to admit that. She loved Henry, that much was clear. But knowing him now, knowing how good he was and how amazing, Emma was sad to have missed that time with him.

And now he was gone. Taken by Tamara and Greg. To Neverland of all places. Emma was still adjusting to the fact that there was magic in the world, and now he had crossed realms to danger. It was the reason they were on Captain Hook's ship now. It was why she was trusting the pirate who had been on the other side since they met. Though, she truly believed the only side Hook was on was his own. Now, however, she wasn't so sure. Nothing would be gained for him to help them. In fact, he was putting himself in danger, and that confused Emma. Why was he helping them then?

"We'll find him," her mother's words broke through her thoughts as she looked out to the sea. They had just crossed realms, and Hook said they were in Neverland, but all they saw so far was open ocean. She had been standing there, looking out at the eerie waves for a little while now.

She sighed and looked over at Snow White. "I know. I just hope we're not too late."

"You can't think like that," her mother said quietly. "He's not dead. You would know. A mother always knows, trust me."

She didn't say anything, just sighing and hugging her mother. "Why do these things keep happening to us?" She asked, burying her head in her mom's shoulder. It felt nice, being comforted by her mother, being loved by a family. She had never had that before, and she was surprised at how much love there was.

"Fate has a way of balancing it out in the end, Emma," her mother told her quietly, hugging her tight. "Don't worry so much. For as much bad as happened to us, I know there must be good out there as well."

She just nodded and let go reluctantly, choosing instead to look around the ship. She blanched when she saw her father and Hook talking quietly at the helm. "What's dad doing there?" She still felt weird calling them mom and dad, but she had come too close to losing them both today, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to go back to calling them Mary Margaret and David or Snow and Charming.

Her mother laughed quietly. "Your father wanted to er - warn him about a few things."

"Oh dear God " she said as she started towards them. She knew that it wouldn't take long for it to come to blows with Hook's retorts. And sure even as soon as she and Snow reached the pair, Charming had withdrawn his sword.

"Easy there, mate," Hook was saying. "I meant no offense."

"I am not your mate," Charming said through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" she intervened. "I'm sure he probably deserves whatever you want to do with him, dad, but seeing as we're on his ship, and headed to a place only he's been, how about we let this one go?"

Charming seemed flabbergasted that she had called him dad, and was completely disarmed. Hook seemed to take this to his advantage. "The lass has a point, Papa Swan," he said. "Though probably not as sharp as yours." He eyed the sword. "No need to get hostile when I'm trying to help you."

"Hook, shut up," Emma rolled her eyes as Charming glared at him again.

"Emma is right," her mother stepped forward. "We're all on the same side now. We need to learn to coexist. Henry needs us to."

Charming sighed and holstered his sword. "Just making sure he behaves," he was still glaring at Hook.

"And as I told you before, it is only with fair lasses that I misbehave. It is not my fault you have fathered such an exquisite swan," he smirked.

Emma glared at him now too. "Don't even think about it," she warned him before looking at her father who looked to be at blows again. "Mom, maybe you should take him away now."

Snow White nodded and quickly moved her husband away before he could strike the pirate. Hook simply smirked at that. "That eager to see me misbehave, love?" he asked with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hook, pulling him in front of her face. "Misbehave and I'll stab you myself," she warned.

"Someone's in denial," his every persistent smirk did not leave his face. "I bet I can have you on your back with three moves."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then pointedly looked at his hook well in her hand. There was no way he could. Never one to back down, she said, "you're on."

With a smirk he yanked his hook closer, his good hand simultaneously going for her waist. She didn't notice his foot edge behind hers, but she did notice just how close he was. His face was just centimeters from hers, and her eyes involuntarily moved to his lips. Was he going to kiss her? Oh God.

But in the next moment, he had her falling backwards. It happened too quickly for her to gain her ground and stop it. It was only her grip on his hook and his arm secured around her waist that stopped her from falling. He was leaning over her, his face still close to hers. "I take it back," he said in a low whisper. "Make it two moves."

It took her a moment to recover. But when she did, she scrunched her face up in anger. "Get off of me, asshole."

He laughed as he righted them again. "Don't worry, love, next time I try that, I will not leave you wanting."

"Next time, I'll be sure to keep a knife handy then," she shot back. She didn't like what he was suggesting. And she especially did not like that he had so easily brought her down. She wasn't one to get distracted. In her life, those who got distracted got hurt, like she had when she had been distracted by her feelings for Neal. And somehow, Hook had somehow completely disarmed her – in two moves. She was not liking the thought of him even trying again, let alone succeeding. She wouldn't let it happen again, of course. After all, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…

"If you're done flirting," Regina's voice made her jump back. "Hook, would you mind telling me when exactly I will be seeing my son again?"

Hook just smirked at her once more before turning to the evil queen. He pulled out his telescope and looked out onto the horizon. It took him a moment, but a sad smile came to his lips. "Do not fret, your majesty, we will be there soon."

"You see Neverland?" Emma asked eagerly as she thought of Henry being so close.

Hook simply handed her the telescope and pointed in the direction he had been looking. "Second star to the right," he said quietly in her ear as she gazed through it. "And straight on till morning."

She saw a small island not far away. Neverland. Henry was there. They were so close now, she was aching from it. Henry was so close yet so far away. She handed him back the telescope hesitantly. His tone had been slightly telling, if she was being honest. He didn't sound excited to go back, hell he didn't even sound remotely happy about it. The one thing she had learned the hard way recently was that nothing about the old fairy tales was what it seemed. It wasn't just sunshine and rainbows. God only knew what the mythical land where children never grew up would hold. "What will we find there?" She asked him slowly.

"Terrors unlike any you've ever imagined," he said truthfully. "Neverland is a beautiful and cruel place. The same things that might mistify you in beauty one moment will try to kill you the second. There's no telling what goes bump in the night."

"Oh." It was the only thing she could think to say. They had to find Henry quick and get the hell out of here. Because if one thing she was sure would be true about the mystical island was that it was a bitch getting off.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I know, I'm updating this before everything else haha BUT I'M TOO EXCITED! What do you think? Thank you guys so much for all your commentaries, both on the reviews and in my inbox :) It makes me smile to see so many Captain Swan shipmates!**

**Anyways, as usual, they will not be falling in love right away bleh. Who doesn't like some sexual frustration first right? Muahaha**

**As always, let me know what you thought of the chapter! **


End file.
